User blog:Jaggedthorn/First MOC blog!
What? Nezorus has finally made a MOC blog. Eh, nobody was really anticipating. No one even knew untill I talked about it in the chat. :/ Oh well. This is my first MOC blog. Critisism is open and accepted. MOCs Makeshift Militia Esberic WIP Everything You See Here Will Change Excluding Head And Upper Legs.JPG|An Esberic WIP, although his head and upper legs are finished, everything else is not. A LOT will change. The green for instance will be altered to a purple. Rholenpu Idle.JPG|Rholenpu is the deputy of the Militia, an amnesiac and a great general during the War of the Great Terrors. He's a Toa of the Green with a bulky build. He perhapes uses the most lego system bricks than any of my MOCs I have ever done. Rholenpu Back.JPG|Back of Him. Muervis Idle.JPG|A mutated Visorak. I had fun making this one. I gave myself the challenge of making some kind of Visorak totally custom, the outcome was not what I expected, so I made him a mutant. Muervis UpClose.JPG|The top of the Visorak, showing how the top of him was built. Muervis Belly.JPG|The bottom of the Visorak, the technical backbone of the build. Xharphus WeaponRaised.JPG|Ex-Dark Hunter, I really liked this guy's color scheme of a silver and light blue. I just felt it needed to be made. Specifically by me. I also liked the custom head I gave him. Xharphus Idle.JPG|This one's going on his Soon-To-Be Character page. Xharphus Back.JPG|Just in case you wanted to know how the backblades go on him. Flyshwa Unsheathed.JPG|Toa of Shadow, never really planned making this one but I was inspired by a certain character and wanted to make a robot version of them. Hence Flyshwa was born. Her weapon is also just a bunch of claws to make some sort of sword. Flyshwa Idle.JPG|Another going on their Character page, once it's made. Groreth Back.JPG|Back view of Groreth. Groreth Idle.JPG|A previous contestant for a being my Self-MOC, it was discarded due to his heroic like nature. I also enjoy this guy. Although it seems he uses a lot of lego System bricks, he really doesn't use as much as Rholenpu. Groreth WeaponRaised.JPG|Another view of Groreth. Band of Obstruction Elemental Lord of Plasma Idle.JPG|Here it is. Elemental Lord of Plasma, archenemy to Esberic, this guy was a challenge, leg wise, just like the other elemental lords, which legs were like a fat tail. Especially since I made him when I was lacking white pieces. Elemental Lord of Plasma Back.JPG|Back of ELoP Estrwen Idle.JPG|The star of The Other Way, although he seems pretty lacking, Im actually making a tank in the works. I also didn't want to just have my skull spider masks lying around, so he was the solution. Beihea Idle.JPG|I really liked this guy, the chains, the weapons, the color scheme. I already used it before and his build is pretty basic, but I believe I did a solid job making him look as much as a bounty hunter as possible. Beihea Back.JPG|His back also has some detail, but not much. Ghashda SideWays.JPG|A visorak hunter, she was created by Sydemus for the full purpose to exterminate the Visorak species. Thankfully there had only been one in the making. Her. I really liked the idea of using my red and mint green color for her, some a bit different from my usually colors I have. She's supposed to resemble a tick. Ghashda Idle.JPG|Another View of the rahi. Hucedic Idle.JPG|The mastermind behind it all, using the scavenged technology Miniwera had. He was able to go from his Great Terror form to something more combative. Although least advance, he's able to change to more forms, including a shark one. Hucedic FelineMode.JPG|Most agile form. Hucedic BirdMode.JPG|His form that allowed him flight. King Of NightMares Idle.JPG|I literally had a dream of this guy. I had a dream of more, but he was the only one I remembered. I had a challenge trying to build him to look exactly as he did in the dream. Resulting in a long, awkward torso. And a weird scythe. Although it's the first time I made a scythe. King Of NightMares UpClose.JPG|A cooler view of the King of Nightmares. Miscellaneous Tsuwhaki Idle.JPG|The Elemental Toa form of Tsuwhaki Tsuwhaki Idle2.JPG|Another view, with his weapons somewhat in action. Vutresp NewIdle.JPG|A better view of Vutresp, this time with all his weapons and one of his eyes obviously shown. Jrenple Idle.JPG|A dark hunter, he's known as Vanguard due to him protecting Lohdiven with his life. Always typically using negotiation over aggression, that is until Lohdiven becomes injured. Jrenple WeaponRaised.JPG|Strangely, he uses a rifle when dealing with enemies. Where vanguards are portrayed with swords. Typically. Jrenple Back.JPG|A little bit of construction of his torso is shown here. Blycre WeaponRaised.JPG| The titan everyone, (actually only ChineseLegolas) has been waiting for. More details will be given out later. For now enjoy these other photos of her. Blycre Idle2.JPG Blycre Idle1.JPG Blycre Back.JPG Evaluation Well, now that that's over, I can finally take them down, and make a ton more. Mainly to help build on Biome of Blood, my first 1st person story serial. Although I only did the prologue, I still recommend to read that. Remember, critique and criticism is always supported! I like to improve on my MOCs and having personal opinions on a MOC or MOCs is positive feedback in my book. Even if you don't have experience with mocing, it will still help me in the big run. Also what do you think of me using lego system bricks in my MOCs? Contest I'm planning on making another story, something to at least keep me going so I'm not just working on Foreboding Excavations. It will be a continuation of Greg Farshtey's original idea of having the Great Being Civil War. Before you ask. Yes I will include some of my characters, by some I mean three. Mantle, Aeirwind who will actually have an important role, and Miniwera although Miniwera will be unnamed in the story. But I'm not just trying to sit here telling you of stuff I'm putting in. Angonce, The Curse Great Being, Velika, Bight (A new great being that will be explained later on.), and Heremus. This is where you come in. I need three more Great Beings, (trying to stay vague on the less than 20 thing). One male and two females. Here are the rules. *Existing Great Beings and/or Great Being MOCs are accepted. *You can submit more than one great being, but only one will be chosen. *The great being must have a backstory, previous accomplises, but they must not be as great as Angonce's or Velika's. *The great being does not have to have a picture, a description can be provided. Remember, Great Beings do not have Kanohi. *All admissions will be due on June 23. Misc. Characters *Only one character can be submitted per person. *The character must be a speices canon to the Main Storyline. *Unlike the Great Beings, you can only submit twice so choose wisely. *Character must be supplied with a backstory. *Pictures are not required, but a detailed description of the character is mandatory. *The character will not be allowed to have an important role, but like Mantle, will appear to help out in the story. *Existing Characters and New Ones are allowed. *'Warning': You take the risk of Nezorus putting your character in the story, perhapes changing their habits. If you don't like this don't complain and advise Nezorus of the best way to fix this. *Admissions will be due on June 23. That will be all, and remember, have fun! Category:Blog posts